Life of Sky (Book 2)
by WritenHeart95
Summary: SUM So my life is pretty much this i dont remember my past even though I have an accent of a canadian(alberta). I live in Oklahoma with my mom and step-dad Jerry the summer of 2001 my life turned upside down! The summer was like no other... (full description inside)
1. (0) Description

Hey everyone so heres a new story that i thought of sitting in my dads living room the other day. I am visiting him here in Marryland and thought of this.

SUM~

So my life is pretty much this i dont remember my past even though i ave an accent of a canadian(alberta). I live in Oklahoma with my mom and step-dad Jerry, the summer of 2001 my life turned upside down! The summer was like no other, my mutant powers became known after years of hiding my claws, i began to form another mutation. THIS mutation got me discoverd and revelaed me to my family. I tried hideing my senses and my healing, hell even my forcefields and METAL claws. But this samll mutation had to ruin my life, and make it better in more ways then one. This is my story welcome aboard.

CHARACTER DESCRIPTION

Name:Skylar Elizabeth Bernard(Will change to howlett)

Age:16

Height: 5ft11inch

Weigh 122IBS (athletic)

Hair color:Black (with blue streaks because of mutation) Her hair also goes to almost her waist.

Eye color: Icey blue with a grey ring near her pupil

Mutations: Healing(of her and others),Forcefields,animal senses, and her surpise mutation witch youll find out later!

Addoptive family: Mom-Karry Bernard,Step~dad-Jerry larron,Dad-Tom mayers,Stepmom-Tabitha Mayers (Hassel)

Real Family: Mom-Kayla Silver Fox(Deceased), Dad- James Logan Howlett(AKA Wolverine),Uncle-Victor Creed(AKA Sabertooth)


	2. (1) Maryland inbound

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OC'S I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE XGANG OR THEIR MUTANTS!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xmen~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"like the celing cant hold us like the celing cant hold us!" Me and my bestie in the entire world Trin sang. Trin is so much like me except she has bright blonde hair and she can also put up forcefields and she is also a telekanetic. "I cant beleive my dad and Tabitha actualy bought both of us plane tickets." My mom smiled at us we were both heading twords the airport to fly to BWI in Maryland to go visit my dad and step-mom. As we pulled up to Will Rogers World Airport we checked in our bags and get into line for security. "Well thats new." I looked at Trin then back at the new full Body scanners that replaced metal detecters. Trin looks and nodded her head. "yeah hopefully you wont get picked for a random screening like last time." We put our carry ons into the bins and did all that was needed and got though without a hitch. "So what gate girls?" My mom asked as we started walking twords sonic to get drinks. Trin looked at her ticket. "Uh lets see, looks like gate 12 flight 1522 service to Baltimore Maryland." Mom nodded as we recieved our drinks. "well lets start heading twords the gate youll be leaving in a half hour."

~30 minutes later~  
"We are now going to be boarding A1-30 welcome aboard southwest airlines." We looked at our tickets and we were both 14 and 15. "Well thats us, lets get in line chica." We stood up and mom followed us near the line. We were next and we hugged my mom. "we'll be back in 6 weeks mamma." She smiled at me and hugged us again. "See you soon girls love ya'll, and be safe." We nooded and gave our boarding passes to the person and entered the jet way. "This is going to be the best." Trin said as we stood in line. "Yes it will and remember to touch the outside of the plane for good luck." We walked in the plane and we sat on the right wing and I sat at the window seat. "lets do this!" We said in unison as we took off into the sky.

~At BWI Maryland~

"YEAH we finally landed!" Trin said as we landed and slowed down. "Yeah thank goodness that took forever, okay let me call mom then dad."(Ps she calls him dad to aswell) I called mom and told her we landed saftly. Then I called dad. "Hello?" "Yeah dad its us were on the ground and heading twords the bathrooms then twords bagage claim okay?" "Yeah meet us at baggage claim 2." "Alright dad be right there." I hung up the phone and looked at Trin. "Alright first bathroom then to baggage claim 2!" "ONWARD!"

Welp thats it for the first chapter hope yall like it! and remember NO rude comments thankies!

~Trin&Me

SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!~


	3. (2) Warm greetings

STILL ONLY OWN MY OC'S I DONT OWN THE XGANG AND THEIR MUTANTS!

After going to the bathroom Trin and I started twords the baggage claim. After what seemed like walking forever we found our way and dad and Tabitha were waiting with big grins. Dad basically squeezed the life out of us, and was happy to finally meet Trin in person and not just on skype. Anyway we all greated eachother and grabbed our bags and we made our way to Tabithas G6. We exited the airport and Baltimore and made our way twoards our new step-grandparents house. "Hey Daniella this is Trin." Daniella was one of my step-sisters, along with Abigail. "Nice to meet you Trin i'm Daniella but you can call me Dani." "Cool nice to meet you." After mummum and pop got back from the store we all went out to dinner at pizza hut. We finally got to my dads place at like around 9:30. "Obajeabus I am so tired gurl!" Trin said while she face planted onto the multiple animal and pink printed queen sized bed. "Ah know what ya mean ah am so tired." We looked at our two big suitcases and declared in unison. "Tommorow!" Then went into the living room and said goodnight and we went to bed.

~next morning~

We woke up around 10:30am and looked at our suitcases again. "LATER!" We then ventured into the kitchen and Trin got a glass of water. Her hand bumpted into the fridge and she droped the cup. We both gasped, not because the cup of water dropped, but because the cup is the only thing that did drop. I had my hand out and the water that was once in the cup was now suspended in the air. I looked at her and she looked at me. "A a a are you doing that?" She asked shakily, I nodded my head. "Yeah I think I just got another you know what." I replied in a hushed whisper. "Quick get the cup ill try to put the water in there befor dad and Tabitha see this." She did as she was told and I actually got the water back in the glass, it looked like not even a drop was taken from it. "HEY YOU GUY OK?" Tabitha shouted from the living room, she must of herd the cup hit the floor. "YEAH WERE OK." We replied in unison. "Okay we never speak of this again." I whispered to her, and she nodded her head at me. "Never ever in a million years." She replied. "Never in a million years what?" We froze it was dad holy crap how much did he hear. "Um that we will never in a million years bungie jump of the empire state building." I replied with a small smile, he shook his head chuckleing a little then walked to the living room. "Phew that was close." "I know right dad and Tabitha would freak if they would of saw what you did." "I know plus they would freak over both your abilities and mine to so zip it and we should stay hidden." We sat at the kitchen table for breaktfast to continue our little conversation. "I know right but think about it what would happen to you if they found out you were a mutant? I mean come on you know your adopted by now so its not from them i can tell you that much." I nodded my head. "Hopefully maybe one day ah will find my real parents or even remember my past."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know the first part is a little randomn but the middle twoards the end isnt. Anyway it will get to be awesome just be pactient or I WILL sick Wolverine apon you! whahahahah...nah im just kidding he might slash first ask questions later so... thatd be bad! Anyway please no harsh reviews please and thankies love yall!


	4. (3) Discovered

**DISCLAIMER~I still do not own any of the xgang except my OC'S the characters you do not recognize! **

After the water scare in the kitchen we decided to sit out with Tabitha and watch Duck Dynasty (OMG LOVE THIS SHOW). Si was being dressed up as a princess and said he didn't have feathers. Me and Trin both laughed historically. The next episode we watched was all about Willie and him dying his beard and buying a motorcycle and a guitar and attempting to play it. Jase was like "ya know what this means?" Then Si pipes in and goes "hes starting a band!" Me and Trin busted out laughing at Si. Tabitha had a glass of water and I was being careful not to be near it. Then my dad started to joke around with her and her glass tipped. I reached my hand out without realizing what was going on and shouted. "watch out before it spills." Tabitha, dad and Trin stared at my in shock and Trin was mostly scared. I looked and I had did what I did earlier. The water was suspended in the air. "what the hell are you doing?" My dad asked in a shocked harsh manor. " I." I stuttered as the water was placed back into the cup. "You're one of those freaks aren't you?" Tabitha asked shakily like she was scared. I didn't know what to say neither did Trin we looked at one another then back at dad and Tabitha. "Does your mom know you're a mutant?" My dad snapped at me, I shook my head no at him and hung my head low. "You're a freak, Trin did you know your best friend is a freak?" My dad said again and that was like ripping my heart out. "HEY don't call my sister a freak she is far from that!." Trin said defending me like the awesome bestie sister she is. We stood up to leave so they could get all the information sunk in before they said anything else they would regret. "Where you going were calling your mother to tell her your what you are." I had tears in my eyes and turned around at them. "Please if you love me you would keep my secret away from mom." They shook their heads with an evil smirk. "No were calling her." I sighed as dad dialed moms number on his house phone. As it was ringing I had made a decision. "Hello?" I herd my mother answer after about 3 rings. "Yeah your daughter has something to tell you." I sighed and stood up and put the phone on speaker. "I have something to say to all of you except Trin who already knows with me." I looked at Trin and she nodded and stood up and got next me. "I know im adopted Karry, Tom I know your not my real parents." I took it off speaker and spoke to my mom a little ways away from Tom and Tabitha. "Karry I need one thing before I tell you the other thing. What's my real last name." I herd her sigh on the other end of the phone before replying. "Howlett, your real name is Skylar Elizabeth Howlett." I smiled knowing my real last name. "Thanks Karry." I then walked back into the living room so Tom knew I actually told her instead of him accusing me of not. "Okay now here goes nothing, Karry im a mutant ive been a mutant as long as I can remember and ive been hideing it from you. I hope your not mad at me and can over look it and still look and see me as normal." Then Trin did something unexpected. "I am also a mutant I can put up force fields and I can move stuff with my mind but I cannot read them." She finished with courage and with pride. Tom and Tabitha plus Karry all gasped at us. "Who is that Karry?" We herd Trins mom in the back ground. "Its our girls and you will never believe what they just told me. They're both mutants." I herd Trins mom gasp "Thats not possible!" Her mom exclaimed shakily. Trin then took her phone and went into the kitchen leaving me with the mutant haters! We just stood around and stared at eachother then they turned twoards the tv. Trin finally returns with the phone and they turn twoards her. I look at her and sigh, "what she say?" She had a smile on her face and hugged me. "Shes so accepting of me its so unreal. Turns out she can put forcefields up and stuff. Shes going to help me and train me!" I smiled and hugged her back. "Thats great Trin im so happy for you! Wish I knew who my parents were." We let go and the smile never leaves her face. "Actually after we get back Karry is going to help you get incontact with them!" I smiled and almost jumped for joy! Tom and Tabitha stood up and got shoes on and Tom grabbed his keys. "Be ready to leave when we get back because we dont want you freaks in here anymore!" With that they left slamming the door in their wake. I walked out onto the balcony and saw Toms red truck leave! I looked at Trin and I automaticly plugged my phone in and got everything ready by the door. Trin and I made sure both of our suitcases and our matching Tribal print backpacks at the door. We both unplug our phones and sit on the couch and watch Doctor Who.

**ABOUT AN HOUR LATER...**

I had stepped out onto the balcony to get some air and saw headlights coming up the street. I knew who they belonged to and walked inside. I decided to take somthing of theirs my favotite movies and pictures from the house. Toms new laptop that he got barley a month ago but he says he never uses it and I stole his copy of black ops two that my brother left here. Along with his pair of beats with little Tardis's that he was going to give me. I put them all in my backpack and closed the door and Trin and I went outside. We got piled into the car and I looked at the time it was almost noon. We arived at BWI at about 2. They stoped then turned to us and gave us 2,ooo dollars, 1,000 for tickets and 1,000 to leave them alone. I smiled at them before saying my goodbye to them, "hey Tom Tabitha?" They both stare at me and I give them the one finger salute. "Bite my arse!" Then I slamed the door shut and they speed away. After we got our tickets and we got to our gate I looked at Trin before pulling out Tabithas Laptop and Beats with the same logo as mine and handed them to her. "Glad I robbed them before we left right?" She nodded her head as we boarded and was once again on our way to Oklahoma City.

**So how was it? I know none of the xmen have arrived yet but that might be in the next chapter. So enjoy and vote and follow!**


	5. (4) Research and Xavier

**STILL ONLY OWN MY OC'S I DONT OWN THE XGANG AND THEIR MUTANTS!**

We finally landed about 3 hours later. I had called Karry right before we took off explaining everything to her. She said she and Trins mom would be there to pick us up about 6. It was now 6 so I dialed mom and she said she was at baggage claim E. I turn to Trin and we both laughed. "I cant believe we got kicked out!" She said through giggles. "I know longest vacation ever 2 days not even whole days!" I said as we went down an escelater and spoted both women. Once we got our luggage we went back to the appartments. "Karry?" I asked as we stoped infront of our appartment. "Yeah honey?" I looked down at my hands then back up. "Do you hate mutants?" She shook her head and hugged me. "NO I dont hate mutants, mutants arnt something to beafraid of you are still people no matter what special abilities you have." We hugged for a while. "Can I still call you mom?" She smiled and nodded her head. "Tomorrow were going to start looking inot your name and connections it may have." I grinned and thanked her. We walked in and I greated Jerry my step-dad.

**THE NEXT DAY...**  
Once I got up I went to my suitcase and go out a Doctor Who tank with the 9th Doctor with his sonic screwdriver out and ready for action. Along with that I got out dark wash high wasted jean shorts with my galaxy converse with DW on them. Plus my black benie and fake glasses that the 10th doctor wore. I hoped in the shower and got ready. After I got done I blowdried my hair and curled it with black mascara and black eyeliner I put on peach lipstick. I strolled out into the living room to find Karry sitting at the computer doing reserch already. "Hey any luck?" I asked pearing over her shoulder. "Kind of but not really." The only things I have seemed to find are that your fathers name is James Logan Howlett and your mom I couldnt really get. But I think her name is Kayla Silver Fox. Atleast thats what I assume it says they lived together. But beyond almost 18 years ago nothing." I nod my head "hey can we go to starbucks so we can discuss this." She nods her head and we head out to starbucks. "So what do you think this means?" She orders our drinks both cookie crumble frape with extra whip. "I dont really know but atleast you know your fathers name." I nod my head "yeah and possibly my mother. I thought this would be a little less frustrating." I groaned as we grabbed our drinks. "Dont worry sweetie well get it done." I sigh in frustration but agree anyway. Once we arrived back I turned on Doctor Who and shortly after there was a knock at the door. "I got it!" I got up and answerd to reveal a baldman in a wheel chair and next to him on either side was a guy with tinted red glasses, and a african american women with snow white hair. I smiled at them and they smiled back. "Hello miss Howlett I am proffesor Charles Xavier, this is Scott Summers and Orora Monroe. May we come in?" I nodded my head and let them all in. "Please come in make yer selves at home, anyone want somthin to drink?" Scott I think it was finally says somthing so does orora or orrror. "Yes please ill take lemonade if you have it." "so will I." I went into the kitchen, "and you proffesor?" I'll have the same please." After I get the lemonade Karry is in the living room talking to them about a school. Its called Xaviers School For Gifted Youngsters. "That sounds lovly mr Xavier. I do have to let you know Sky is adopted." He puts his fingers together. "Yes we are aware of that, also of her gifts. You see to the public we are mearly a school for gifted young minds. But in reality we are a safe haven for young mutant kind, helping them control and learn more about their abilities." Karry nodded in aknoledgment. "Where is this school of yours professor?" Karry asks while placing her glas on the table near her. "Wheschester New York." I just stared at them with that no way look. "I'm suprised you came all the way here from New York for a student." Karry said agian, "yes well she is a verry special young lady and we do this for all of our sutdents." Scott says with a smile. I look twoards Karry and put my hand on her shoulder. "I think this would be a good opertunity for me, maybe ill get further in the serch for my real parents." She turns twoards me and hugs me. "You're right darling I know." I turn twoards them, "so ill make sure i have names right so far." I pointed to Scott "Scott." Then to orora "im so sorry how do you pronounce your name, orra?" She smiles at me "You can call me Storm if you like." I smiled thinking thats way easier then her actual name because I'll forget. "I like that, Storm." I sat down in a recliner. "I'll go I think I need to to help me understand my new ability." Karry looks at me with confusion. "Oh I never did tell you what I can do did I." She shakes her head no as I continue. "I can heal, plus heal other people, I can put up forcefields plus animal senses. Plus I recently discoverd a new mutation, I can manipulate water." I realize she didnt have lemonade but she has a glass of water so I decide to demonstrait my water ability to everyone. I lifted my hand and concentrated on the water floating in the air. It slowly started to float in the air I looked at Karry and she looked amazed, the three guests looked intrigued expecially professor Xavier. I then placed the water back into the cup gently. They all nodded before Xavier spoke. "We would love to have you at our school miss Howlett." Karry and myself looked at eachother before she spoke. "I think our decision is quite clear, she can go with you. But only one condition." Xavier nods his head, "you help her find her parents, please." Karry grabs my hand "it would be my honor to help connect her with her biological parents." I smiled before standing up. "When will you be leaving?" Karrry asks while grabbing the empty glasses. "As soon as Skylar has everything she needs to take with her ready." I finally spoke up. "Professor can we leave tomorrow I want to have one last sleep over with my best friend. She is also a mutant but her mom is going to be training her, she can make forcefields aswell along with she is telekenetic. But she isnt verry strong so thats why she wouldnt probably come along she isnt comfertable away from her mom." He nods his head as I grab my I-phone and call her. "Hey Trin come sleep over tonight I have major news that you need to hear!" I hang up and say she is going to be over in like 5 minutes. The three of them leave and say theyre going to be here tomorrow around 12 to help me move boxes.

**So thats it for now next chapter will be the sleep over and her going to New York.**


	6. (5) Xaviers here I come

**STILL ONLY OWN MY OC'S I DONT OWN THE XGANG AND THEIR MUTANTS!**

**AT SLEEP OVER...**

Trin finally gets over and we head to my room and pop in Black Ops 2 and play Zombies. "So chica whats the big news?" I start the game on the map Tranzit "I'm moving to New York." Trin gasped and paused the game. "WHAT! WHY?" I giggled at her before answering. "well theres this school their called Xaviers School for gifted youngsters. It's a school for mutants, but in the public eye its a school for specially selected individuals. Like a boarding school to most people." She nods her head "The headmaster Professor Charles Xavier came to my house today. He's going to help me track down my parents." She gets a big grin on her face and hugs me. "Oh thats great Sky! Wish I was coming but New York to live there is just to far away from mom. I'm sorry I dont wanna come with." The last part she said sad. "Its okay Trin I told them about you and what you can do. I also said that I know you wouldnt want to live all the way to New York. Plus I will still have my I-phone and the laptop that I recently got." We both laughed "Oh Trin you can have the Laptop and Headphones that I stole from Tabitha!" She laughs and hugs me again thanking me. "When do you leave sis?" Tomorrow. She looks at me then around my room before going into my closet and grabbing my two giant suitcaes. "We need to get you packing! I want to atlest spend every minute with you until the second you leave!" I smiled as she helped me pack some stuff we wouldnt pack electronics until the last second. We sat down two hours later exsausted. "Ugh that took forever! Wanna play black ops 2 till we fall asleep?" She asks as she hands me a controller. I nod my head and we start a game on origins.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

"GIRLS WAKE UP BREAKFAST!" Karry screams scaring us thats her way of having a laugh scaring us half to death. "UGH WHAT TIME IS IT!" I groan as I grab my phone and look at the time its 11:00. "TRIN its 11!" She jumps up and we pick my outfit I only have an hour to get ready before Xavier gets here. Trin hands me a white off the shoulder top with the words Swagnificint in fancey gold writing, plus my light blue high waisted shorts and gold converse. Once I get out of the shower I blow dry my hair and place it in my bag. Then I do regular make up with rose colored lipstick. Trin does a side fishbraid in my hair and hand me my gold fake glasses and my white beanie. Once I was done and dragged my suitcases all 4 of them 2 I got from Karry. I sat down to chocolate chip waffles and bacon my favorite! Half way through therre was a knock on the door. "I got it!" I got up and opened the door it was Xavier,Scott,and Storm. "Good afternoon guys here come in do you guys want breakfast?" Everyone got a waffle and we all sat around the living room to chat for a little bit. "This is Triniti my bestest friend in the entire universe!" She shyly waved at everyone. "This is professor Charles Xavier, Scott Summers, and Orror Monroe but you can call her Storm." After sometime conversing Xavier announced it was time to leave. "Sis im going to miss you!" I said while squeezing Trin. "ME TO skype me on the way there please!" I nodded my head as she helped me place my suitcases into the car they rented. Once I was done Triniti,Karry and I had a giant hug and shed some teers. "Ill miss you Karry and Trin I love yall!" Once we let go we went to a private air space. "You guys have a private plane?" I asked with my eye brow arched. "Something like that." Scott replied as we pulled up to this black plane thing. "WOW I whats that!?" I herd Storm laugh, "that's the black bird." I got out of the car as the trunk opened. "She's beautiful!" Professer rolled beside me. "Thank you."

**AN HOUR LATER...**

"I know then I was like girl thats not how the Doctor rolls!" I have been skyping Trin the entire time Storm and the Professor actualy joined in to the vid call. Next thing I know its been an hour and Scott said that we are going to be landing in 5 minutes. "Hey girl I have to go we're landing Ill skype you before I go to bed okay, to show you my new room." She smiled at me and waved. "Bye chica love ya!" I laughed before closing my laptop "love ya to chica!" Once I put my laptop in my backpack I looked out at a huge mansion. "Whoa thats amazing I love how it looks so peacefull. I would love to draw it sometime!" Professor moved to infront of me. "Anytime you desire this is your new home welcome." We landed inside of the basketball court and we got in an elevator. I looked around the spacious foyer it was amzing woodwork. I love to draw and knew that there is going to be plenty of places to sketch. Professor X gave me a tour around the grounds it was huge! Inside there was maybe about 60 rooms 25 for boys 25 for girls each side had 4 rooms for people without a roomate. 10 rooms for the teachers. Along with the spacious kitchen with an island and the dining room with a really long table for everyone. plus class rooms on the first floor and the Danger room and other things down bellow where you could only go if you had special permission. On the outside there was 2 tennis courts the basketball court the olympic sized swimming pool. The gardens and foutains. The open field for football or baseball, hills and trees for people who just like to relax in nature. We are also by the ocean so people can go there we have a private section of the area about 6 miles in both directions. Plus there was the amazing garage it can hold all vehicals. Id say it was maybe a 40 car garage it was about maybe half way full. They also had stables for horses! I was so happy because I love to go horseback riding, myabe I can along the beach! We walked into a game room and the Professor called two people over, one had a pink shirt with light blue skinny jeans with her brunett hair in a pony tail. The other was a blonde haired boy with blue eyes. "Bobby, Kitty this is Skylar she is brand new here and I thought you would all get along." I shook Bobbys hand and Kitty straight up hugged me. "Hey yall you can call me Sky."

**K THATS IT FOR NOW NEXT CHAPTER LOGAN AND ROGUE MAKE THEIR ENTRANCE! LOVE YALL CHASE YOUR UNICORNS MY LITTLE BEAUTIES!**


	7. (6) The new ones

**STILL ONLY OWN MY OC'S I DONT OWN THE XGANG AND THEIR MUTANTS!**

**A WEEK LATER...**

The next morning I woke up with the sun streaming through my window. I looked around my new room. The wals were a light blue with a white desk with a vanity. I am sharing a room with Kitty. Our room is one of the biggest one on our side of the house. We have enough room for atleast 2 more beds. We each have a desk plus a double vanity for make up and hair needs. We have our own bathroom. Instead this side of the house having 4 single person rooms there is 3. I had asked for a roomate, Kitty and I have become fast best friends. My bed was a full sized bed with a black fram and a galaxy quilt and my Doctor Who pillows. On my nightstand I have my charging station along with my sonic screwdriver from the 9th,10th and 11th doctors. We have a walk in closet Oneside is hers the other is mine and the verry back is empty for now we cant decide what to do with it. I threw a pillow at Kitty to wake her. "WAKE UP PONNY BUT!" She sits up and throws the pillow back at me. "OKAY IM UP GRUMBLE BEAR!" We do this to eachother when we need somthing or wake eachother up. I get up and go to our closet I pick out my Black ops 2 t-shirt and light blue skinny jeans along with my black and orange converse. I get a towl and hop in the shower first. Once I'm done Kitty grabs her clothes. I curl my hair as she dries hers, she puts hers up in her usual pony tail. Shes wearing a long sleeve light blue shirt with jeans. We do normal make up she has a more natural looking lipstick while I have a rose color on. We go to our first class of the day Physics with Professer X. On the way there we hear people talking about two people that storm and Scott brought back to the mansion. We ignore it and head to Professor Xs office. Kitty and I sit on the couch near his desk. I smile warmly at him I see we are the first ones to arrive. "Good morning Professor!" We say simotaniusly to him. "Goodmorning girls ready for Physics!" I laugh a little. "Yeah as ready as I am for math!" Everyone starts to arrive and finally class begins. We are about half way through class when some guy with sweatpants and a xmen sweat jacket burst in the door looking extreamly confused. "Goodmorning Logan." He turned twoards us. "I want your defanitions and your summarize on Admins theory on my desk on wednseday. You may go." We got up to leave. "Except you Skylar please stay for a seconed." I turned to Kitty and smiled as she forgot her bag. "Wait for me outside circus clown!" She nods her head and phases through the door. "Physics." Professor picked up a text book. "Want some breaktfast?" Logan just snorted. "Where am i?" Before he anserd he turned to me. "There is a girl in your history class that I want you to sit near she is going to be your new roomate. I want you and Kitty to welcome her introduce her to Bobby also." I nodded my head and brushed past Logan. "Sorry." He looked at me for a second as I reached the door behind him. "No porblum kid." I metKitty outside and we headed to History with Storm. I walk in and I sit next to this brunett girl with black leather gloves on and a long sleeve shirt and jeans. She looks really shy, she must be the new girl the professor was talking about. "Hi i'm Skylar but you can call meh Sky." She turns to me and smiles. "I'm Rouge, is this class really hard?" I shook my head at her. "Nah not at all miss Munroe is an awesome teacher." Class begins and two girls next to me lean over. "Hey that guy you came in here with, does he really have metal claws?" I rose my eyebrow at them and rolled my eyes. Amber and Amanda always trying to get into other peoples business. "Amber, Amanda leave the poor girl alone." They rolled their eyes at me then kept quite. I leaned to Rogue "sorry about them those bizniches always trying to get into other peoples business." She giggled slightly as John infront of us looked back then made a fire ball using his shark lighter. I rolled my eyes as Rogue just stared at it with interest. Then Bobby and I looked at eachother and noded. He raised he hand slightly and froze the fire ball causing it to hit the ground and shatter with a loud noise. Storm turned around fast and sighed. "John." He looked emberassed before mumbling. "Sorry miss Munroe." She then got back to teaching. "I'm Bobby." She smiled at him. "I'm Rogue." Whats your real name? Bobby asked her. "Marie." I smile at her. "Thats a beautiful name." I say as Bobby puts his hand on the desk and makes a rose. "Welcome to mutant high." After we got dismissed and I told Kitty and Bobby to wait with me as Rogue got her stuff. Storm walks over to us. "I hope the lesson wasnt to painfull?" Rogue shakes her head no. "No it wasnt to bad." I look at her and put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll wait right by the door okay?" She nods her head and the three of us go by the door. Once Rogue and Storm are done talking she walks over to us and we spot that Logan guy again. I think thats what his name was. Rogue spotted him and dragged me along. "Hey Logan how are you?" She asked him as I glanced at him. He was wearing the same sweat shirt and sweat pants that he was when I first met him. I noticed his hair it was pointed two points to be exact. Almost like horns in a way. "I'm fine how are you?" I'm fine I was really worried for ya. I see him just stare at us then he looks to me. "Hello Logan." Rogue looks at me confused. "He came bursting into my Physics class with the professor." She nods her head before I realize its time to go to our next class. "Rogue lets go its time for math. Nice to see you less confused Logan." With that I drag her twoards Kitty and Bobby.

**Supper short but still its a chapter. But anyway Logan will have more to say soon I promise! Probably next chapter but anyway thats it for now!**


	8. (7) Kitchen chatter

**STILL ONLY OWN MY OC'S I DONT OWN THE XGANG AND THEIR MUTANTS!**

After all of our classes we decided to hook up at dinner so we could show Rogue around and get to know her and vis versa. Once we got our food we sat near the middle of the table. Logan sat with the professer at the top of the table. "So do you perfer Rogue or Marie?" Kitty asked her througha spoonfull of mashed potatoes. "Rogue." Whats your favorite color/colors? "Dark purple,black,grey,red,and silver." I thought of a question that no one has asked yet which is really surprising. "Whats your mutation or mutations." She looks up at me from her drink. "I dont really know what to call it but when I touch someone I dont know they get hurt or somthing." I nod my head soaking it in. "What are ya'lls mutations?" Bobby went first. "I can form Ice as you saw in class I can also make paths and freeze water of course." Kitty went second befor I had a shot. "I can phase myself and others through objects." I went last because I had the most mutations I guess. "I can heal my self and others, plus I can put up forcefields and manipulate water." She looks at me I guess finally noticing my accent. "Are you from the south?" I shook my head no. "I lived in Oklahoma, but i was told I was addopted out of Canada. Also that I was born in Alberta." After dinner we all decided to go to the kitchen to hang out a bit. Half way through Logan comes in and goes to the fridge. "Whatchya lookin for?" I asked strolling twoards him. "A beer." I roll my eyes at him. "The Professor doesnt like that stuff in the mansion he doesnt allow it." He grumbles somthing before grabbing a bottle of rootbeer. "Hey guys want a rootbear?" I get a courses of yeahs and grab 4 of them. I see that they sit at the small table in the kitchen and I sit with them even Logan decides to sit with us. "So Logan right um what are your mutations?" Bobby asks him whiile popping off the top of the bottle. Logan looks at him and pops out 6 metal claws 3 on each hand between his knuckles. I stare at them with wide eyes. "I also have animal senses and can heal." I look at his claws as they slide back in. "Super cool!" They all nod there heads as he asks us."So what can you do kids?" I go first, "I have animal senses and healing but I can also heal others. Plus I can put up forcefields and manipulate and controll water." I say taking a drink as if its regular thing to say. Bobby touchs Logans bottle and it freezes. Kitty the takes the bottle and phases through the floor taking it with her then reappearing through the wall. "I saw you run through the door this morning." Logan says as the bottle is being placed back down. "So wheres everyone from?" I asked looking at everyone. "Ahm from Georgia." Rogue says with a shy smile. '"I'm from New York." Bobby goes next, "I'm from Boston." Logan goes next before me. "Canada." Everyone looks at me eventhough I told them at dinner Logan doesnt know. "I was adopted from Alberta Canada, but I lived in Oklahoma most of my life." After a little while more we all split ways and us girls went to bed for the night.

**MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT ...**

I woke up to the sound of someone getting up to leave. I also herd someone in another room rolling around alot. Logan had to sleep near us his room was the next hall across from us. Where we sleep its right across from where the teachers and the professor sleeps. I herd the door open and close and thought it was someone going to the bathroom. I started to fall back asleep and herd someone scream. "SOMEONE HELP HER!" I got up and ran out the door slidng to a hault at Logans door Rogue had 3 holes in her back and she was gasping for air. She touched Logans face and his skin was getting extreamly pale. He then started to gasp for air as the holes in Rogues back started to heal up. By the time that was going on a group of students formed behind me. Storm and Scott and Jean rush past me. Next thing I know Rogue is running past and everyone makes a path as if shes the plaquie or somthing. I glare at them all then rush after her. A few minutes later Kitty comes in but she isnt afraid of Rogue neither am I. We both sit near her and I wrap her in a blanket. "It's okay Ro you did the thing that you thought would save your life. If it wasnt for your gift I dont know if I would of gotten to you intime to actually heal you." I rubed circles on her back as she began to cry. "Omg come here." Kitty and I gave her a big hug and let her let it out." I frownd and hoped the professer or even that Logan guy would hold it agenst her.

**Wow three chapters done in one day 5 6 and now 7! I'm on a roll I might even start chapter 8 now! Anyway I hope you liked the kitchen and dinner scene! **


	9. (8) Running

**STILL ONLY OWN MY OC'S I DONT OWN THE XGANG AND THEIR MUTANTS!**

After a couple hours we all went to bed. Rogue was in the shower when I woke up so I went ot my closet and grabbed my black tank top that says Alons-y! in bold white writing. With light blue skinny jeans and my galaxy converse. And one of my plain black hoodies. Once Rogue was out of the shower I let her use my hair dryer and straightner. Once I was out Kitty got in and I dryed my hair and straighened it and then put it itno a side fishtale braid. Once i got done with my usual make up I put on rose lipstick. I slipped on my hoodie and left it unziped and we went outside me and Rogue. Kitty had to go do something so it was just us. Once we got outside we decided to sit on a bench under a shady oaktree. "I hope Logans okay and that nobodies mad at me." Rogue says while she pulls her knees up to her chest. I put a hand on her shoulder. "Im sure they understand what you did. Im sure Logan is fine he said he can heal didnt he!" She nods her head. "I'm sure no one is mad at you." I see out of the corner of my eye Bobby aproach us. I scoot over so he could sit down between us. "There you guys are!" He turns to Rogue. "What did you do?" She looks confused. "I hear your stealing other mutants powers." She shakes her head "no I just barrowed his abi." He cuts her off. "How could you! You never use another mutant power against anothers! Rogue the sutdents are freaked! The Professor is furious at you I dont know what hes going to do with you!" I blinked and looked stunned at him. What is wrong with him. "What the hell is wrong with you Bobby you're never this rude!" He turns to me "and you! The professor is furious with you to!" I glared at him about ready to smack him. "Why would he be mad at either of us!" Bobby glared right back at me. "YOU JUST STOOD THERE AND DIDNT DO ANYTHING!" I blinked and scooted back taken aback about him screaming like that. I just couldnt believe it Bobby was normally so sweet and funny whats happening. "You would of let her try to kill him!" I shook my head no "No and you know that and she wasnt trying to hurt Logan! I saw EVEYTHING YOU PRICK!" I growled at him he just shrugged. "Id leave if I were you, run as far as you can and never look back!" He then got up and left us in our shocked state Rogue about in tears and me myself for being acused of such a thing. I looked at Rogue she had a long black sleeve on with her gloves. I look at her and I stand up. "Lets go then, if no one wants us lets just leave we can survive on our own just us me and you." She gets up to and nods her head. "Yeah lets go grab a few things then lets head to the train station." We go to our room and I grab some money i still had from what I stole from Tom and Tabitha. I didnt really want to bring a bag or anything so I just grabed that. Rogue grabs her green trenchcoat with a hood and some money. We then left to go to the train station leaving everythign behind.

**WITH THE PROFESSOR... LOGANS POV...**

Storm and I cant find the girls anywhere. The last place anyone has seen them is outside at a bench near the mansion gardens. Ive looked all outside I can't even smellem. Storm and I meet near the elevator and head down. I spot Jean, the Professor and dickhead (Scott). "Where are they!" Scott and Jean looked confused but the Professer knows. "Rogue shes gone and Skylar went with her." He turns his chair and I walk into this big empty room with only a platfrom and some machine at the end. "Welcome to caribro if anything can find them this can." I step out and stand next to Jean as the doors close. "Do you ever use..." Caribro no it requires a cretain level of skill and i'm not there yet." I nod my head. "They're at the train station." I snort fixing my jacket. "Where is it?" He rolls out of that room infront of us. "A few miles west of here." I turn to leave and he stops me. "No Logan it's just a chance for Magneto to get you." I frown. "I dont care i'm the reason Rogue ran away." I turn to leave again. "Wait Logan theres somthing you need to know about your past!" I grunt as I start to walk away. "Not now Chuck!" The next thiing he said made me freeze. "It has to do with Skylar!" I turn and walk back. "What do you mean." I ask with a raised eyebrow. "When you were passed out I decided to see if I could unlock anything of your past. I found somthing then decided to look up her DNA and yours. You are Skylars father Logan." I thought there might be a connection. "I thought there might be a connection between us. She has the same mutations I do but I wasnt going to snoop into the poor kids life like that!" I herd the Chuck tell Scott and Storm to go look for them at the train station. I sneakly got into the grage and took Scotts bike.

**Thtas all for now the next chapter is going to be the trainstation only a couple more chapters left yall! thanks for the support for my writings in the past I just have to say thank you that I love all of you my loyal fans!**


	10. (9) Train station chaos

**STILL ONLY OWN MY OC'S I DONT OWN THE XGANG AND THEIR MUTANTS!**

Rogue had got to the train station. I decided that we didnt need to pay for a ticket and we both snuck onto the train un noticed. We sat down I sat across from her I looked around and the train was basicaly empty. About ten minutes later the train was still filling up and the seats beside both of us remained unclaimed. I blew my bangs from my face as I looked out the window. I looked across the aisle at what Rogue was looking at. It was a boy and his mom sitting side by side. The mom put the little boy in a hug and was reading to him. I looked at her with a sympothetic look she gave a small smile in return. We had five minutes until we left. I huffed hoping noone fallowed us from the mansion. Two minutes now and I breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at Rogue only to frown when I herd a voice. "Hey." My eyes widened as I looked up and saw Logan standing looking at us. I didnt know what to say so I just kept my mouth shut as he sat down next to Rogue. "You runnin again?" She shakes her head. "I dont know." Rogue looks at me for a second. "The professors mad at us." I herd Logan sigh "who told you guys that?" I answered for her. "A boy at school." It gets silent before someone speaks again. "The first boy I ever kissed ended up in acoma for 3 weeks. I can feel him inside my head. It's the same with you." Logan looked at her sympatheticly then put an arm around her shoulders. I gave her a sympathetic look as she started to cry. She stoped crying then Logan suddenly sat beside me and grabbed my hand. "Logan whats wrong?" I looked into his icey blue eyes, same as mine except he didnt have a silver ring like I did. "The Professer tried to look into my past while I was passed out. He saw a baby a baby girl." I looked at him wondering if this was going where I think it was going. "What are you trying to say Logan?" I bit mylip nervusly. "I'm your father Skylar." I stared at him in shock I couldnt see her but I bet Rogue did aswell. I felt hot fresh salty teers well up in my eyes. I guess Logan saw to because next thing I know hes wrapping his arms around me in a tight hug. I cried into his leather jacket. I broke from him and smiled "I'm so happy I finally found you!" I saw him smiling at me and saw that Rogue was smiling to. "Dad?" He hugged me again "yeah kid?" I hesitated my next sentance. "I love you." We broke the hug and I saw his smile even wider. "I love ya to kid." I faced Rogue again and he spoke once more. "This guy Xavier I think hes the one who can help people like us. What do ya say you girls wanna give these geeks another chance?" I looked at Rogue and smiled and she smiled back and we nodded our heads. "Yeah lets give these geeks another chance gurl!" The train began to move slowly then all of a sudden came to a giant stop. I was thrown forward and dad grabed my shoulders to keep me from falling out of my seat. I got a bad feeling in my gut as the lights started to fliker. Dad put me in the seat next to Rogue to make sure he could protect us if things went south. Which I had a feeling it would. All of a sudden the front part of the cart ripped open and a guy with silver short hair and somesort of helmet on floated into the cart. Dad got up and stood defensivly and the guy smiled. "You must be wolverine." Dad had his claws out and he didnt move. His arms the flew open and he was suspended in mid hair. "That remarkable metal doesnt flow threw your entire body does it." He then started to make dads claws seperate and he hissed in pain. "NO STOP YOU'RE HURTING HIM LET HIM GO STOP IT!" I screamed at him, "what do yo you wa want with m me?" The guy with the helmet chuckled at him. "My dear boy who ever said I wanted you?" Dad looked at us in horror and I knew he wanted us. Probably to make Rogue take his powers for some sick plan and me to probably heal him. I watched in horror and Rogue screamed as dad was thrown into the back of the cart and slid to the floor unconcious. I looked at Rogue and was first to run into the aisle and run for dad she was right behind me. I then suddenly felt a pric in the back of my neck and the last thing I saw was my dads unconcious body and the floor beneath me.

**WELL THATS IT FOR NOW... I WOULD LIKE TO TAKE A MOMENT TO THANK ALL OF YOU! ALL WHO HAVE BEEN READING MY WORK THANK YOU SO MUCH!**


	11. (10) The calm before the storm

**STILL ONLY OWN MY OC'S I DONT OWN THE XGANG AND THEIR MUTANTS!**

**LOGANS POV...**

I splashed cold water on my face in anger. I could I let them down like I did. I promised I would take care of them and look what happened! I growled and turned around to face the Professor,Scott,Storm,and Jean. "I thought you said he wanted me!" I snaped at the Professor. He shook his head, "I made a horrible mistake the helmet he wears blocks him from my telepathy." I snorted as I put on my jean jacket. "What are you going to do Logan?" I fixed my coat before heading to the door. "Find them." How? Scott says as a I put on my leather jacket. "The traditional way look!" I snap at them while leaving out the door. Storm was fallowing right behind me. "Logan stay with us fight with us!" I turned with a glare. "Fight with you? Be an X-men? Look lady the world is filled with people out ther that fear and hate you and you're wasting your time trying to protect them? I got better things to do." I went to walk away to the front door then turned back. "You know Magneto's right there is a war coming you sure you on the right side." Storm looks at me with her head held high and answered. "At least ive chosen a side." I rolled my eyes and opened the front door and reveiled a tired and weak senitor Kelly. He looks at me with a pleading look "I need Dr. Jean Grey." He then passed out cold in my arms.

**WITH THE GIRLS...**

I was blind folded that much I knew when I finally was coming to. I felt weak probably the work of what ever was in that dart I got hit with. I felt the blindfold get riped of of my head by a blue women which I presumed was Mystique. I see that guy with the helmet without it now and I can get a good look at him. He had short short silver hair and he looked maybe about maybe 50's to 60 years of age. "Who are you?" He chuckled as I found I was chained to Rogue who was a wake and who was chained to a pipe on the wall. I feel swaying and I knew instantly we are on a boat. "I am Magneto." I glared as he looked out a window. Looking at the statue of Liberty. "Magnifacent isnt she?" I rolled my eyes. "Ive seen it." Rogue snaps at him. "I first saw her in 1949 American was going to be the land of tollerance and peace." I just rolled my eyes. "Are you going to kill us?" She asked him he turns slowly twoards us. "Only one will die while the other survives." I looked at him with anger and hate he on the other hand had a look of pity. Why I had no clue I mean he was the one that was doing this to us he could stop everything in a snp of freaking finger. "Why?" Rogue finaly asks him. "For peace, there is no peace out there any where in the world. So im going to bring it." I could feel Rogue tense. I did to I was starting to get scared out of my mind but I needed to be strong for her. I knew what he was up to. He knew that I will want to save Rogue. Well thats exactly what im going to do if it comes down to it. But hopefully my dad will come with the rest of the xmen and save us. The next thing I know were being put into this machine and chained to it. Rogue being chained to the actual handcuf things and me being connected to her wrist. which the other one was chained to one of the poles she was connected to. Then we were left and I felt us being lifted into the air.

**THATS IT FOR NOW NEXT CHAPTER IT ALL GOES DOWN! STAY TUNED AND VOTE AND ALL OF THAT!**\


	12. (11) Eye of the storm

**STILL ONLY OWN MY OC'S I DONT OWN THE XGANG AND THEIR MUTANTS!**

Once I felt we had stopped moving I looked at Rogues scared face. She was probably out of her mind scared just like I was. But I had faith in my dad and the x-men. "Rogue you know you're going to be alright,right" She looks at me with her eyes rimmed with teers. I sighed and hugged her as best as I could with being chained. "Listen to me and listen good. If worse comes to worse I will he-" She cuts me off and shakes her head. "No no no dont say that ya cant say that!" I place a hand on her shoulder. "Okay I wont for you."

**WITH THE XMEN...LOGANS POV...**

We landed witha thud I looked at Scott. "sorry." I grunted "you call that a landing?" Once we exited the jet Jean got the lock undone and we entered into the statue. One by one they went through the metal detector I knew I would set it off. I walked through and it beaped loudly and I used my claws to destroy it. Scott glared at me so I put two of my claws away leaving my middle one up. He smiled "cute." We kept going and I smelled someone around that wasnt part of the group. I put my hand up and everyone stoped. "What is it Logan?" Storm asks looking around. "Someones here." Then as if on cue another person who looked exactly like me attacked me. I could tell by her sent that it was this lady mystique. I sliced a chain and it brought down a wall. We started to fight and then she dissapeared. I walked out to go find the others then Storm walks up behind me. "Logan is that you?" I put my hand up and smell the air its not her. "The other one is close by." I mumble. "We should get back to the group." She gets behind me almost and I swing and put my claws into her stomach. "Theres just one problem your not part of the group." Her eyes turn from white to yellow and she falls onto the ground unconcious. Scott and Jean arrive and Scott puts his hand on his visor to shoot me. "Whoa whoa its me." I put my hands up defensivly. "Prove it." You're a dick. He puts his hand down. "Ok." Storm comes and we go to the head of the statue. "Guys run." I say as my body begins to hault. "Why Logan whats wrong?" I struggle "I cant move." Next thing I know were all being thrown onto the wall.

**SKYLARS POV...**

Magneto was up there with us for a second then he goes to leave. He was keeping an eye on us. I have no clue why were not going anywhere being at the torch of the freaking statue. "Ah seems we have some x-men to take care of." Then floats to the head of the statue. I look at Rogue with hope in our eyes. "Rogue their here!" But then I frown and realize that they are probably in trouble now. I start to bang my cuffs against the metal poles. "HELP SOMEONE HELP US PLEASE HELP US!" I'm starting to lose hope and feel teers in my eyes. Rogue joins me in our desperate pleas. "PLEASE HELP US PLEASE SOMEBODY...please." Her pleas turn into quite sobs. "PLEASE HELP DADDY PLEASE!" I let out one final plea for help before I try to comfert Rogue the best I could.

**LOGANS POV...**

I kept hearing pleas for help from the girls. My daughter had hope and I could feel she was giving up. It was eating me up inside as Magneto just stood there smugly. "If you were so richous you would be the one in that thing!" He then levitated up and their pleas continued. This feeling I was experiancing was like nothing I had felt before. My anger and protection was getting to me. 'PLEASE HELP DADDY PLEASE!" Skylars last plea sent me over the edge I sent a enrage roar out of my mouth and unleashed my claws. They peirced me and the last thing I felt was hitting the floor.

**SKYLARS POV...**

I herd somthing like a animal roar. Magneto appeared in the machine again then made Rogue stand up which also made me stand up. He made her hands go onto the handles of the machine. "Dont do this!" Rogue please with him witha teer stained face. "Please if you want peace this isnt hte way to do it!" I tried also but he just looke pitiful as he placed his hands on Rogues face. I watched in horror and helpless as he was making Rogue steal his powers. He slumped over in pain and was weak. The machine started up and then the outside shell broke apart. I turn my head and I see my dad fighting Sabertooth I over herd his name on the boat. I herd Rogue scream in pain and I placed my hand on her and began using my healing ability on her. A few seconds later i felt my body begining to weakin. I saw dad on top of the thing as white light started to form. I started to concentrate more and felt my body to shut down on its self. I knew I was over working it and it was retaliating. Dark spots started to cloud my vision as I saw Rogues hair begin to turn white. Next thing I know the machine is being broke by dads claws then everything goes dark.

**LOGANS POV...**

Magneto was holding my claws back and making them spread. It hurt like hell but I needed to fight it to break the machine. I could see Skylar healing Rogue to make sure she lived. I could see the light in Skys eyes start to dim and knew I had to hurry. A strip of Rogues brown hair turnned white. A red beam hit him and I could finaly hit the machine and it broke. I undid Rogues first and she was alive and well. I looked at Sky and her head was looking twoards the stars. I undid her and she fell limp into my arms un moving. I could barely hear her heart beating. I just held her in my arms in shock. "No no no I cant be to late no!" I put her head underneath my chin and held tight. She cant die she just cant not when I just discoverd who she was. I could feel teers in my eyes. I saw Rogue put her hand on her mouth and was on her knees sobbing. A minute passes and her heart beat is still week then it stops. I just hold her and cry. All of a sudden I hear somthing and my heart leaps. Its a heart beat its her heart beat. Its growing stronger and I see her blue eyes flutter open.

**SKYLARS POV..**

I feel week and I cant move. I feel i'm in someones arms and I smell salt and herd someone snifle. The arms im in are strong and the person is crying. I figured out it was my dad. What happned? Did I die? I pried my eyes open and saw my dads concerd scared eyes. "D da dad?" He looks so relieved that he hugs me tight. I feel to week to move or do anything. I hear a jet and he picks me up and carries me onto this plane. "I'm s so t tired." Dad is still holding me I dont think he wants to let go. "Go to sleep kid I got ya and i'm never lettin go."

**WE'RE ALMOST AT THE END ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO BEFORE THIS ENDS... OR WILL IT? DUHN DUHN DUHN**


	13. (12) Are you leaving?

**STILL ONLY OWN MY OC'S I DONT OWN THE XGANG AND THEIR MUTANTS!**

**2 DAYS LATER...**

Liberty Island is behind us now. Rogue has a permanit white streak on her bangs in her hair now. She has learned to love it. Turns out that really wasnt Bobby that day it was Mystique. We are now in the living room playing foolsball. Its me and Rogue vs Bobby and John right now we're winning. I look up real fast and I see my dad with a bag and hes going to the front door. Rogue sees it to and she nods at me and I run after him. I stop him at the front door. "Are you leaving?" He turns to me. "Professor says theres a old military lab up north that might have some clues to my past. Once I found out about you I need to know more." I looked at him. How could he leave me now. After what we've been through! "Take me with you! He shakes his head. "No kid you're needed here she needs you." I look at him with teers in my eyes. "I need you!" I hug him and we break apart. He pulls off his chain with his dog tags and places them in my hand then wraps my fingers around them. "Ill be back for these. I ment what I said. I will never let go." I smile slightly as I give him one last hug breathing in his sent to remember him till he returns. "I love ya dad." He smiles before leaving out the door. "I love ya to kid." With that he leaves the oak door closing in his wake and the faint sound of a motercycle fades into the distance. I return to the living room and sit in a chair still in teers. Rogue sits near me and hugs me. "He left me!" I sniff and put his dog tags around my neck. They cling together as they settle. "He said he was coming back for these so now all there is to do is wait."

**THE END...**


	14. (13) Sequel?

**Yes you read right! A sequal I am only going to be uploading this one out of order because i am not done with origins. But I will be doing all of the movies even 'Days of Futures Past.' Once I see it ofcourse a couple times though! I will be starting x2 united as soon as I buy it and re-watch it a couple times! thanks again for all of your support! **


End file.
